The present invention relates to oral care implements, such as toothbrushes.
When a consumer purchases an oral care implement, the oral care implement typically is provided in a package, such as a blister pack or a carton, which includes information, such as a stock keeping unit (SKU), identifying the oral care implement packaged therein. Once the oral care implement has been removed from the package, the consumer typically disposes of the package. Subsequent to the disposal of the package, and usually after repeated use of the oral care implement, the consumer may wish to purchase another example of the same type of oral care implement. However, without the package that the oral care implement was originally provided in, the consumer can find it very difficult to identify the type of oral care implement they wish to purchase from the vast array of oral care implements on the market today.
Accordingly, there is a need for an oral care implement that aids a consumer's identification of the oral care implement.